La fuerza de una promesa
by DIL NEVILLE
Summary: Cuando el dolor de haber perdido a la persona amada embarga el corazòn de Philip Deville, solo el recuerdo de una promesa y la sonrisa de una pequeña niña lograr hacerlo salir adelante. Phil/Kimi Entren, lean y si les gusta dejen Review.


**Aclaración: **Los personajes de los Rugrats crecidos no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Arelene Klasky y Gabor Csupo sus geniales creadores o los propietarios de Nikelodeon.

**Nota del autor:** No se sorprendan si notan un cambio en la personalidad de Phil como ya se adulto se supone que a madurado.

**La fuerza de una promesa**

- Vaya día – dijo en tono casando un hombre de tez blanca y cabello marrón mientras ingresaba a su casa.

Dejo las llaves sobre la mesita de centro que estaba en la sala de estar y se dejo caer cansadamente en un sillón cercano. Una sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro pues todos sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos.

-Se veía tan feliz – se dijo a si mismo mientras recordaba el rostro sonriente de su hija cuando la llevaba hacia el altar.

Dirigió su mirada al retrato que estaba sobre la misma mesita donde había dejado las llaves, en el se veía a una hermosa mujer de cabello azul marino y rasgos orientales que sonreía feliz.

-Como desearía que la hubieras visto querida, nuestra hija se veía tan feliz y hermosa como el día en que tú y yo nos unimos en matrimonio. – dijo aquel hombre con melancolía mientras observa el retrato con nostalgia.

- Y todo gracias a ti, querida mía – añadió el hombre sin dejar de miran el retrato. – si no fuera por aquellas palabras que me dijiste poco antes de dejar este mundo y la promesa que arrancaste de mis labios no hubiera podido hallar la fuerza para seguir adelante.

- Han pasado ya veinticinco años desde aquello pero yo lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…. Dijo el hombre mientras los recuerdos de aquel trágico día regresaban a su mente.

_Era una tarde fría y nublosa; mientras el llanto de una bebe inundaba la casa de la familia Deville. Su padre __Philip Richard Bill Deville intentaba inútilmente que su pequeña dejara de llorar._

_- Vamos pequeña, ya no llores, tu mamá no tardara en llegar para darte de comer y no querrá verte llorar. – le dijo Phil a la bebé que tenían en brazos, mientras la paseaba por toda su habitación en un intento inútil por calmar su llanto. _

_Observo el reloj que yacía colgado en una de las paredes de la habitación, hace una hora que su querida Kimi debía de haber regresado del súper mercado y estaba comenzado a preocuparse._

_Salio de la habitación y bajo las escaleras con la niña en brazos. Su suegra había venido de visita y al no encontrar a su hija, decidió esperarla. _

_Por algún motivo que no supo explicar la niña había dejado de llorar mientras bajaba por las escaleras, había decido que la dejaría con su suegra mientras iba a buscar a su esposa. _

_- Lamento haberla dejado sola pero la niña no dejaba de llorar, seguramente de hambre. – le dijo a su suegra a manera de disculpa al entrar en la sala de estar._

_- Lo que en realidad me preocupa es que Kimi ya debería haber llegado pues se suponía que solo iba comprar leche para preparar el biberón de la niña pero ya debía de estar aquí. – añadió en tono preocupado._

_-No te disculpes, en todo caso la que tendría que hacerlo soy yo por haber llegado de improviso – dijo su suegra levantase del sillón donde se encontraba._

_- No tiene porque disculparse, usted puede visitarnos cuando desee – dijo Phil en tono amable _

_- gracias por decirlo – dijo ella sonriendo _

_- Mas bien me gustaría pedirle un favor – dijo Philip en tono serio._

_Así. ¿Cuál? – le pregunto su suegra con interés_

_-podría cuidar a la niña mientras voy a buscar a Kimi – dijo Philip sin abandonar su tono serio._

_- Lo hare encanta – le contesto su suegra con sinceridad – Pero no te preocupes tanto de seguro algo la entretuvo. –añadió tratando de sonar convincente pero era evidente que también estaba preocupada por el retraso de su hija. _

_- Eso espero - dijo Phil sin estar muy convencido._

_Dejo a la bebe en brazos de su abuela con sumo cuidado, luego tomo las llaves que había en la mesita de centro de la sala de estar y se dirigió hacia la puerta. _

_En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa._

_- Debe ser ella – dijo su suegra_

_- conteste usted – dijo Philip a su suegra, volviéndose para mirarla a la cara. – Si es Kimi me la pasa pero si es alguien mas dígale que tu que salir._

_- Esta bien – dijo ella y puso a la bebe de vuelta en sus brazos para contestar el teléfono._

_- No te preocupes pequeña – dijo Phil mirando a la bebe que tenia en brazos. – Tu mami volverá pronto. – añadió en aquel tono de voz tierno que siempre usaba para dirigirse a su bebe._

_A los pocos minutos, llego su suegra con la angustia reflejada en el rosto._

_- ¿Quién era? – le pregunto a su suegra en tono preocupado._

_- acaba de llamar una enfermera del hospital Sante, quería hablar contigo, yo le dije que habías salido y que no sabia a que horas ibas a regresa. Entonces me dijo… se detuvo como si ni ella pudieran creer lo que acaba de escuchar. – Me dijeron que Kimi había sufrido un grave accidente y que se la llevaron de emergencia a ese hospital.- finalizo mientras la voz se le quebraba y lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos._

_- ¿Esta usted segura? – le pregunto Phil sin poder creerlo. –Podría tratarse de algún error – añadió esperanzado._

_- Si – dijo su suegra – Encontraron su identificación entre las cosas que traía y me dieron todos sus datos, no hay ninguna duda de que se trata de ella._

_- Iré a ese hospital enseguida – dijo Phil - ¿No le dijo como se encontraba?_

_-No, le pregunte pero la enfermera dijo que el doctor que la esta atendiendo quería hablar contigo personalmente – respondió su suegra en tono angustiado pues si se habían negado a informarle sobre su estado salud por teléfono quería decir que su situación era grave – Solo me dio la dirección del hospital y el nombre del medico que la atiende – añadió mostrándole a Phil el pequeño papel donde los había anotado y lo dejo en la mesita. _

_Philip puso a su pequeña hija de vuelta en los brazos de su abuela, tomo el papel que estaba sobre la mesita y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta._

_- Cuide de la niña, la llamare cuando tenga noticias. – tras decir eso ultimo cerro la puerta y se subió a su auto._

_- Me llevare a la niña a mi casa para darle de comer – dijo su suegra desde la puerta de la caso cuando Philip apenas había sacado su auto de la cochera._

_- Esta bien, la llamare allá cuando tenga noticias – después de eso se encamino al hospital. _

_Durante el trayecto al hospital, sus únicos pensamientos eran que su esposa se encontrara bien y que no le haya ocurrido nada que no pudiera superar. _

"Cuando llegue al hospital los policías que había tomado el caso me explicaron que mi es posa había llegado con un conductor ebrio, que ya lo habían detenido y que pasaría muchos años en la cárcel." Pensó Philip

Fue una suerte que el sujeto ya estuviera en la patrulla cuando llegue, de no ser así no hubiera podido aguantar las ganas de pegarle por haber provocado el accidente de mi esposa

- Después de hablar con la policía me dirigí directamente a hablar con el medico que entendió a mi esposa.

- No recuerdo con exactitud los términos y las palabras que uso el medico para explicarme todo el daño que habías sufrido causa de ese terrible accidente – le dijo Philip al retrato de su mujer cuando salió de sus pensamientos.

- Pero sus ultimas palabras que darían grabadas en mi mente para siempre – dijo Philip en tomo triste mientras lo recuerdos de aquel horrible día volvían a su mente.

_- Lamento mucho tener que decirle esto señor Deville pero dudo mucho que su esposa pase la noche –_

_Al escuchar esas palabras salió corriendo del consultorio del doctor en dirección a la habitación de su esposa esperando que fuera mentira y que su esposa no estuviera tan grave como decía._

_Afortunadamente antes de ir a hablar con el medico había preguntado por el numero de la habitación de su esposa. _

_Al estar frente a la puerta de su habitación se detuvo, decidió entrar lentamente para no despertarla en caso de que estuviera dormida o sedada._

_Puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo giro suavemente para luego abrir la puerta con lentitud. _

_Lo que vio al entrar en la habitación lo impresiono mucho, su amada Kimi tenia la mayor parte de su cuerpo vendado, llevaba conectado un marca pasos y el rostro pálido._

_- Procuré no inquietar mucho – le susurro la enfermera que había estado examinando Kimi cuando paso a lado de Phil y salió de la habitación _

_Philip se acerco más hacia su esposa._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto con voz suave al estar frente a ella._

_- Bueno, no estoy en uno de mis mejores mementos pero me repondré – le contesto Kimi con voz débil pero tratando de sonar segura de lo que decía._

_- Eso es seguro – dijo Phil tratando de sonar convencido pero la verdad es que nunca la había visto tan débil._

_- ¿Cómo esta nuestra hija? - le pregunto Kimi en tono preocupado._

_- Ella esta bien, tu madre fue a visitarnos y no tuvo problema en cuidarla dijo que la llevaría a su casa para darle de comer. – le explico Phil. – No te preocupes, ella la cuidara bien. – añadió para tranquilizarla._

_- Lose – dijo Kimi. – Lamento haberlos preocupado tanto – añadió en tono triste_

_- Vamos, no tienes que disculparte después de todo lo que paso, no fue tu culpa – le dijo Phil_

_Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que la enfermera que había estado atendiendo a Kimi volvió a entrar a la habitación con una jeringa en la mano._

_- Es un sedante para que descanse mejor – les explico la enfermera a Philip que la miraba con mucha atención._

_- le reconcomiendo que salga de la habitación, el sedante no tardara en hacerle efecto y es preferible dejarla dormir – le sugirió antes de salir de la habitación._

_- Iré a llamar a tu madre por teléfono de seguro ya habrá llegado a su casa y estará esperando mi llamada. - le informo Phil a su esposa._

_- Ve tranquilo y dile a mi madre que le de un beso a la pequeña Kira de mi parte – dijo Kimi aun con voz débil._

_- Por supuesto mi amor – dijo Phil con dulzura._

- Cuando regrese tú ya te encontrabas dormida, así que me senté en una silla y te observe en silencio mientras dormías, me dolía verte en esas condiciones - dijo Phil cuando regreso una vez mas de sus recuerdos y volvió a mirar una vez mas el retrato de su amada esposa.

- Pero mas me dolió lo que me dijiste cuando despertaste aquella noche, no porque se tratase de algo malo sino porque me hiciste sentir que te estabas despidiendo de mi y ahora me dio cuenta que así era…. dijo Philip mientras volvían a su mente los recuerdos de aquella en la que converso por ultima vez con su amada esposa.

_-¿Te comunicaste con mi madre?, ¿Cómo esta nuestra? – le pregunto Kimi al despertar, después de varias horas._

_- Tranquila – le dijo Philip en voz suave. - nuestra hija esta bien, tu madre la esta cuidando bien, cuando llame ya le había dado de comer y ahora supongo que estará durmiendo – añadió – Tu madre también me dijo que esta segura que te recuperaras pronto – finalizo. _

_- Quiero que sepas que he sido muy feliz desde que estoy a tu lado – dijo Kimi con la mismo voz débil que tenia desde que llego al hospital. – Nunca olvides cuanto te amo._

_- Yo también te amo – le aseguro Philip – pero no veo porque decírnoslo ahora, tendremos mucho tiempo para decírnoslo después, por ahora solo descanse, yo me quedare contigo toda la noche._

_- No, tú debes regresar para cuidar de nuestra hija - dijo Kimi._

_- Pero tu madre…_

_- Phil, prométeme que pase lo que pase cuidare de nuestra hija hasta que se convierta en una mujer de bien y feliz – dijo Kimi. _

_- No es necesario que te lo prometa, eso lo haremos juntos cuando te recuperes – le dijo Philip afligido._

_No le gustaba oírla hablar así, parecía que se estuviera dando por vencida, cuando ella siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y decidida._

_- Por favor prométemelo Phil – dijo Kimi._

_- Esta bien te lo prometo – dijo Philip. - ¿segura que no quieres que me quede? – le pregunto._

_-Tranquilo, yo estaré bien, ve cuida nuestra hija – dijo Kimi Tratando de sonar convincente._

- Cuando regrese a la mañana siguiente al hospital me dijeron que el medico que te atendía, quería hablar conmigo, era para informarme sobre tu lamentable fallecimiento hacia apenas unos minutos – dijo Phil y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima escapo de su ojo y rodo por su mejilla.

Era tan inmenso el dolor que me embargaba, que había olvidado la promesa que te hice – dijo Philip con pesar.- afortunadamente mi hermana y su esposo se dieron cuenta de que yo no estaba en condiciones de cuidar de nuestra hija y ofrecieron cuidarla hasta que yo me sintiera mejor.

Durante el velorio, todos los nuestros amigos y familiares me dijeron que lo sentían mucho, que podían imaginarse lo que estaba sintiendo y debía de superarlo por mi hija pero ninguno de ellos había perdido a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo y no podía saber el inmenso dolor que causaba, solo hubo alguien que me hizo recordar la promesa que arrancaste de mis labios y eso hizo que pudiera sacarlas fuerzas necesarias para salir adelante- dijo Phil mientras veía el retrato de su esposa y los recuerdos de aquel día volvían a su mente

_El entierro de su esposa había finalizado y casi todos los asistentes se había marchado ya, pero Philip decidió quedarse ahí un poco mas, llorando frente a la tumba de su esposa._

_- ¿Qué voy hacer sin ti mi amor? , ¿Qué voy hacer sin tu fortaleza? – se pregunto Philip mientras mas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. _

_- Entiendo como te sientes – dijo una voz tras el._

_Phil se giro para ver a quien le había hablado y se dio cuenta de que era Dil, quien estaba parado frente a él. _

_- Pensé que te habías ido junto con tu hermano y mi hermana – le dijo Phil mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas. – Y no me digas lo mismo que todos porque tu ni siguiera tienes esposa. – añadió con algo de enfado en la voz pues estaba cansado de oír las mis palabras, una y otra vez. _

_- Puede ser – acepto Dil – Pero estoy seguro que si Kimi estuviera viva, te diría que sacaras fuerzas de donde no tienes para superar este dolor y que no dejes desamparada a su hija._

Aquellas palabras me hicieron recordar la promesa que te hice antes de dejaras este mundo – dijo Phil hablándole al retrato de su esposa como esperando que su esposa lo escuchara desde el mas allá.

- En aquel momento reafirme la promesa que te hice de cuidar a nuestra hija - continuo hablando Philip.

- claro hubo mementos difíciles en que pensé no lograría pero el ver sonreír a nuestra hija y el recordar la promesa que te hice, me hacían recobrar las fuerzas para seguir adelante -

Se que do observando el retrato de su esposa, si estuviera viva quizá le hubiese llamado la atención por recordar momentos tan triste en una noche que debía ser, y de hecho lo era la noche mas de su vida pero simplemente no pudo evitar recodarla.

Philip sonrió al fin había cumplido con su promesa.

**Fin**

**Nota final del autor: **Pues, tal vez no haya ha sido uno de mis mejores fics pero es la primera vez que trabajo con sentimientos tan fuertes, espero que haya sido de su agrado y me dejen review,


End file.
